Perseus, Prince of The Elves
by RomanCalico
Summary: Everyone Percy loved is dead, but the fates are not that cruel. They give Percy a new chance at life, in Alagaësia. The life of a rider, the life of a prince. If Percy aids Eragon in killing Galbatorix, he can revive two people. Who will he choose? Can he do it?


** Here's my first story in inheritance! i hope you like it, I spent two months planning it.**

**disclaimer: I am not Christopher Paolini, or Rick Riordan.**

**Perseus, Prince of The Elves **

_Greetings, Human. Not six moons ago, I was Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and bane of all ancient evil. Now I am, not only those things, but more: rider of Galahad, ShadeSlayer, KingKiller, and one more; Prince of the Elves. If you wish to discover why, stay. But be warned, for this story will change the way you look at the world; Forever._

_~Flashback/Story Beginning~_

Percy plopped down on the sand, crying. He had just found out his parents had been mysteriously murdered. He felt presence beside him. Percy looked up at his father with red eyes. " They're... Gone," he choked out, and his father embraced him, patting him on the back. " Percy. The gods have decided to send you to a place in a few months, called Alagaësia. I will teach you what you need to know to, well, survive."

~One Month Later~

Posiedon had taught him everything. He knew every fact ever known about Elves, Dwarves, Humans and Riders. He knew of Hrothgar, and Islanzadi, and of Nar Grahzgog. He knew of the mad king Galbatorix, and of his servants, Murtagh and Thorn. He knew all of the ancient language. He knew everything, including why he was needed: Aid Eragon in defeating Galbatorix. Percy was ready, and his father and the gods knew so. And so on the same day his parents died, but one year later, he was handed a bright green Dragon egg and was told to step into the portal in the center of the room. Before he stepped, he turned, and, with one final look at his family, the family that almost killed him a million times, and placed upon him a responsibility that no child should have, but he loved them all the same, and fell backwards into the portal.

~Alagaësia~

Percy, sat up with a groan, rubbing his head with one hand. The other he placed on his egg, which began to shake almost instantly. It shattered, and a small green dragon fell onto his hands. Pained coursed through him, worse even than his dip in the Styx. He fell back on his back, and the pain slowly subsided. He gazed shocked, at his gedwëy ignäsias. Yes, ignäsias. Two of them, on both palms. And one more thing; a presence in his mind, his link to his dragon. He started saying names to his dragon, but his dragon didn't like any of them. " Hmm, what about Galahad?" Percy asked, and Galahad jumped up flapping his wings. " Okay, Galahad it is." He scooped Galahad up,and he squeaked indignantly. Turning around, he saw massive pine trees towering over him. " Du Weldenvarden," he muttered. " Time to meet some immortal tree-huggers."

Percy crept into the forest, keeping his guard up unless the elves attacked him. He heard voices somewhere northeast of him. He pulled his sword silently from its scabbard. He heard the crunch of boots on pine needles, and hit the ground. He didn't want to get caught quite yet. Then, CRACK! All the massive pines in the area collasped. Percy watched in horror as the trees fell, each thousands of years ahold and each thousands of years of elven magic within them. Two humongous maples fell, and a dozen or so elves poured from behind them. A soldier fell in shock beside him, and Percy stabbed his sword through his head. The elves were caught in close combat with the soldiers, and, though the elves were holding their own, Percy knew the sheer number of soldier would push them back eventually. Percy felt obliged to help them. Galahad squeaked, and everyone stopped fighting to look at the boy, no older than 17, holding a sea green dragon that was rubbing his nose against the boy's hand. And, all at once, a blue plume of fire blew from the woods.

_Jump_! Galahad roared in Percy's mind, and he dove out of the way, and a blue sword tip pressed against his neck. _Galahad__, we're screwed..._

**You like it? I do think its pretty good, but I'm the one that wrote it, so yeah. **

**R&R please!**


End file.
